Alessia Grey
Alessia Nadine Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Lleucu Grey and Seth Grey. She reached adulthood within a few weeks, due to her highly mixed heritage, and has been adult for 4 years now. She is half werewolf, quarter type 2 vampire and quarter human. Like her mother, her human portion means she is in her own right a Hunter due to her heritage, which has recently began displaying itself. She is a member of the Firelock Coven and the Goldston wolf pack. She has the ability to manipulate and wield psychic energies. She has imprinted upon Castiel Goldston. Appearance She has dark brown eyes and hair. Her skin is a light brown, reflecting her mixed Caucasian and Native American heritage. Her hair has become curly, since she reached adulthood, but was quite straight previously. She is thin and lithe, and tall with very long limbs. She drinks less blood than any of her maternal family, but when she does her eyes still flash crimson, and her fangs and nails elongate. In her wereform she is a small wolf with bright red fur mottled with black. Personality She is optimistic, generally happy and smiles a lot. She is naturally quiet, but tries to force herself to become less shy. She has also become very passionate and emotional, and she cares very deeply for a lot of people, and is hurt or offended quite easily. Home Like the rest of her family, coven and pack, Alessia lives outside Otsu, Japan, in the palace of the Firelock Coven. This is a large, beautiful home built in traditional Japanese style and specifically created by her uncle Tomas Reddan for their use. It is also a state palace. The first 2 floors contain a Room of Requirement, a secret library known only to a few, a throne room, a crown room and several soundproofed meeting rooms which are impossible for any to eavesdrop on. There are also underground cells. The rest of the house can be reached seperately, since this is the living area. The next floor contains a kitchen, dining and breakfast rooms, reception and living rooms, another library, an indoor pool, a gym and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, toy rooms, nurseries, ensuites, guestrooms, bathrooms and shower-rooms. The final floor is an attic. The grounds are extensive, reaching out for many miles and reaching the coast on one side, ending in cliffs and their own beach. They contain gardens, sportsgrounds, woods, streams, lakes, wilderland, a training yard and Guardhomes. Abilities Alessia's mixed heritage gives her several powerful qualities and abilities, from each of her 3 beings. As both a werewolf and a vampire, she has enhanced speed, strength and senses, and she can heal rapidly and will live eternally without appearing to age. She grew incredibly fastly, and as a child she was always mentally mature than her physical age indicated. She can also sense the presences of other supernatural beings, and trace these if they're familiar enough. As a werewolf, she also has the ability to transform into a giant powerful wolf, and a telepathic link with her pack. Her Hunter lineage enables her to wield charmed weapons and perform her own charms and spells. In addition to these inherited abilities, Alessia has her own unique ability. This is Psychic Energy Manipulation, the ability to manipulate and wield various psychic energies. This ability has several aspects: *Psychic blasts - she is able to emit rays of empathic, precognitive or telepathic energy, which overwhelm her enemies with emotions, trap them in visions of the future, or disrupt their thought processes. *Psychic disguise - she is able to remove herself from the memories of others at will, making it impossible for those to recognise or remember her. *Psychic intimidation - she can infer irrational fear and panic into others, via intense eye contact *Psychic voodoo - when she activates this shield, any harm done to her will instead reflect onto the enemy which causes it. Family, Pack & Coven Alessia's birth family consists of her parents, brothers, aunts and uncles and cousins. They are: *Mother - Lleucu Grey *Father - Seth Grey *Maternal aunt - Tannith Reddan *Maternal uncles - Robert Firelock and Tomas Reddan *Cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Tavis, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran, Raven *Brothers - Harrison, Ethan *Sister in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Nephew - Nickolas Grey *Nieces - Molly and Loretta Grey Because of her mother, Alessia was born into the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lleucu Grey *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Stella, Phoebe, Chase, Kyler, Caleb, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran and Raven Firelock-Reddan *Tracy Strauss *Lyle and Braedan Bennet *Savanna Brenner She also joined the Goldston Wolf Pack when she reached adulthood and phased for the first time. The other members are: *Bea Goldston - Alpha *Erin Castor - Beta *Harry Goldston *Seth Grey *Harrison Grey *Kasia Lewski *Ethan Grey Alessia has imprinted upon Erin and Harry's eldest son, Castiel. History Her mother Lleucu was only a few hours pregnant when Alessia was born, and was not even aware of the pregnancy. However, Sienna Best accelerated her age on a challange, and accidentally also accelerated the pregnancy too, causing Alessia's birth. Alessia grew incredibly quickly, and reached adulthood in just over a fortnight. She first phased just before reaching this adulthood, and also accessed her ability for the first time at around that time. She threw a psychic blast at Kirk Malus when he nearly attacked her, and also shifted. Her uncle Tomas was being accused of killing humans at the time, but she was kept unaware of that. Alessia was also present at her parents' wedding, and witnessed her aunt's death. When she was technically about a year old, Alessia imprinted upon Castiel, who was at the time a few hours old. She found Jack Capet after he'd had his ability absorbed, and hours later fought off a vampire with Draining who'd attacked both Tomas Reddan and Ariana Crinamorte. Alessia won the fight by activating her psychic voodoo shield and reflecting the man's own ability back upon him, the first time for her to do so. Etymology Alessia is a Greek name meaning "defender". This could refer to her pack and coven's role in protecting humanity by enforcing supernatural laws, or her own role as a potential Hunter. Her middle name, Nadine, is Russian and means "hope". Her surname, Grey, means "pleasant" or the colour grey, and could refer to her friendly and happy personality. This is her paternal surname. She doesn't use her maternal surname, despite having been illegitimate when born, but Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and refers both to the family's martial history and her own role as a potential Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 2